


Hello Old Friend

by armitageadoration



Series: No One Need Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: An old friend of both Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne has returned from the Crusades. Alex d'Auvergne , finding out what has happened to Nottingham in their absence is appalled at the changes. Alex's honor, integrity, and vow to King Richard makes him wish to stay and right the wrongs that he has already seen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex how far are we?”

Alex looked at his friend and fellow knight before answering. “Not far. Actually, this would make a good stopping point.”

An arm went up, to halt the rest of the men. They did so without question. It had been years since Alex had been on this road last. Yet, it was remembered quite well.

The mother of Alex d'Auvergne died almost eight years ago when Alex was sixteen, their father decided the family would return to France. He had his reasons for returning and Alex d'Auvergne had their own for following his older brother to the battlefield of the Crusades. There were others like him that had no formal training to fight. While d'Auvergne was a reasonable enough of a healer and proved to be helpful. The men that followed him now were barely more than boys when they met. The men learned, fought together. They survived together. Some of them did at least.

How Alex became their leader, baffled him. d'Auvergne had harbored a secret for the last 5 years, each of the men knew of the secret. They fought for England. They fought for Christianity. Most importantly, they fought for their beloved King Richard. King Richard was the only one that knew the secret and lived to tell. For the service in battle and with their King’s blessing, the knights returned to the shores of England. Alex was chasing a rumor of a long ago home. The men stayed with their leader out of both love and respect. There were few people as strong and honorable as d'Auvergne.

Having stopped, the 21 knights discussed the half-truth of their journey into Nottingham. To anyone else, they were knights returning home from the battlefield. The lie was there was no home they were returning to. Nottingham was supposedly just a stop overnight for women and wine. The men would have the chance for the women and wine but Alex had no desire. He needed to find out what had happened to that long lost home and the people his heart once carried close.

The knights were collectively known as the Hand of Death. They could get in virtually anywhere without detection. They would not torture, but killed silently and swiftly. There were reasons behind it, particularly where Alex d'Auvergne was concerned. While tall, he still had the build of a boy. It had made him swift and when others realized he was far from a child, it was too late.

Bribing the guards at the gate, Nottingham was easily entered. Fools, d'Auvergne thought.

Having made sure that his men had plenty of coin to set themselves up with wine, women, food and a place to sleep. He told them if he was not back by the next sunset to leave without him and silently. Alex would make his way back to them, if possible.

The armor was removed and stashed. Alex d'Auvergne wore nothing but the general leathers of a young man and his weapons.  Right now, there would be a lot to watch and wait for. Surely he could keep himself out of trouble for the moment in time that they were here. He hoped so at least. He saw the one he was searching for, the Man in Black.  The Man in Black showed contempt and anger that flowed from his body like a disease, but why?  Drumming his fingers on a post, Alex decided needed to find out more.

The markets were pitiful. What happened to the crops? Was there not enough rain in the last seasons? The once bustling marketplace was a place of sadness. Soldiers were everywhere. They had nothing on Alex, thankfully and didn’t bother his person in the least. He saw them watching and smirked. The knights were seen dragging people through the streets and demanding coin for some perceived slip. Amateurs were these so called knights and he shook his head.

Time had passed quickly while d'Auvergne walked and looked around. When he realized night was just starting to fall, Alex moved so he might make it to his destination swiftly. Whatever happened here, it was something that only the evil of men could do. Jaw tightening, his heart was struck with fear that the rumors were true.

Retrieving the horse, Alex rode off. He needed to see more of the surroundings to truly grasp what had happened. The first stop was Locksley Manor. Alex grunted softly when he was told that Robin of Locksley was an outlaw and was unwelcomed in these parts. Robin of Locksley? An outlaw? What was this world coming to? Robin had been a spoilt braggart yes, but he was not a bad sort. Once in the early days of the war, Alex saw Robin of Locksley before their King Richard in battle. No recognition on his part gave away who Alex d'Auvergne was.

Whomever was living in the manor, the peasants wouldn’t speak his name. With a grateful smile, Alex gave coin to those that helped to show thanks before turning his steed around.

Thankfully, no one saw him take a spot behind the manor house. Was it still called Loxley manor? Alex wondered. He didn’t think to ask. The Man in Black came finally. With the falling light, he make out who The Man in Black was. No matter, he would be paid a call from Alex d’Auvergne.

The rafters were the safest place to be at the moment. Yet, Alex still couldn’t get a look at the man’s face. His servants told a different tale. They loathed the Man in Black. Apparently, the feeling was mutual. The order was barked at a young maid to prepare his private chambers. With a smirk, it was decided that Alex might as well help the lady, it was the least he could do as a guest in the manor.

Hiding was easy. The servants seemed not to care to check around. When the Man in Black finally entered his private quarters,he was drunk enough not to be bothered. That was thoughtfulness on their parts, Alex thanked them all silently.

When he fell into the bed was the first time Alex saw the man close up. His hand slapped over his own mouth so no sound would be heard.

Guy of Gisborne. There was no mistaking that profile, even in the dark night.

It truly was Alex d'Auvergne’s childhood friend. Guy was his playmate, best friend, and person Alex wished was his brother.  Once upon a time they had been bound in blood. The pair of them had sliced their palms and shook on an oath to each other. That was before Alex had been taken away by his father.

Guy looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face was unshaven, and everything about him spoke of a man in pain. He had been a handsome young man when Alex was taken from this place.

What could have happened? Alex thought, watching Guy of Gisborne for a while longer.

Alex watched Guy sleep off whatever he had drank too much of.  Slowly and without sound, he slid out of his hiding place and sat on the table beside the bed. Boots rested on the edge of the bed, Gisborne didn’t stir. Alex cried out soundlessly at the pain he felt for his friend. It made his heart hurt to see what Gisborne had become. Once, a lifetime ago now, Guy had been such a wonderful friend.

What happened? Where were his mother and father? Alex couldn’t believe that they permitted him sliding into this sort of life. He heard enough tales of the Sheriff of Nottingham and his henchmen. They were considered to be two things, lucky and bloody stupid.

Alex desperately wanted to believe that Guy had no part of that. But the truth stared him in the face.

A gentle kick was placed to Guy’s ribs. Alex didn’t’ want to hurt the man, just wake him up. Waken him he did. Guy shot upright and grabbed a dagger.

With a sigh and a shake of the head, Alex continued in a raspy voice.

“What have you become Guy of Gisborne?”

He snarled viciously at Alex. d'Auvergne had no doubts that he could best Guy. His once friend was still drunk enough that his reflexes were slowed.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?”

“Is that any way to treat an old friend Guy?”

“How did you get in here? Give me one good reason not to kill you.”

“While it has been a good 8 years since I saw you last, I am fairly certain I could kill you before you could even move.” Alex spit out the words, angrily.

When Gisborne lunged, d'Auvergne planted the sole of his boot against Gisborne’s forehead and pushed. It wasn’t enough to hurt the man. It did, however, anger Guy greatly. Alex seemed to smirk again.

“For the love of God, Guy stop.”

“Never Outlaw.”

Outlaw? Bloody hell. Why does he think that I am one of them, Alex thought. Outlaw indeed.

Gisborne tried to rush and it just wasn’t going to work, as he was still far too drunk. With a swift reaction, Alex boxed Gisborne’s ears hard enough that he landed back on the bed. Without a second thought, Alex trapped Guy by sitting on his chest. Guy’s arms were pinned by his knees and Alex’s weight was completely on Gisborne’s chest. Guy couldn’t move. His weapons were swatted off the mattress with a single sweep of the hand.

 “Don’t move you horse’s arse. I am going to pull back my hat and cloak.”

Guy stilled but with teeth bared in a scowl.  It was almost comical in a sense. Apparently, Sir Guy of Gisborne forgot this part.

Alex smiled. He used to do this all the time when we were young. Alex d'Auvergne would sneak in and wake him up in this exact same way, at least with the boot. The rest was new. The cloak and head covering were pulled back and the eye mask Alex wore was tossed aside. For the first time in ages Alex spoke with his natural voice.

“Now do you know who I am?”

“You are a dead man is what you are.”

With a growl from the back of his throat, Alex leaned forward and kissed Gisborne on the lips, praying that the drunkard beneath him would not bite. Sitting back up, Alex looked down at his startled friend.

 “No. It cannot be. I thought you were dead.”

“Bloody hell man. Who else would be crazy enough to pull off a stunt like this?”

Swinging off of Gisborne, the rest of the camouflaging materials were removed, d'Auvergne’s hair came unbound. Jet black curls fell in swirls. Pulling a glove off, Alex’s bare hand brushed against Guy’s cheek.

“And no. Not dead. Just hiding.”

Guy pulled Alex towards himself in a tight embrace. There were tears in his blue eyes. Alex couldn’t help it. He cradled the back of his friend’s head with a bare hand. To be in such a position with a man was improper. Such was life. Alex gave up being proper when his father tried to force him into a marriage that Alex did not want.

“I cannot believe you are here with me.”

 “Would you mind if I got a bit more comfortable?” Alex smiled.

“Of course not.”

“Thank you kindly old friend.”

Alex laid upon the bed with his head propped up by his hand. Guy did the same. Alex couldn’t help but smile at him. When they were children, they did this most nights, staying up talking until the sun was ready to rise once more.

“You grew up to be a beautiful women Alexandria d'Auvergne.”

She laughed. “You are the only person to call me a woman since I ran off to the Crusades.”

“You did what?”

Taking a deep breath, she hadn’t thought about this part. “My father was going to sell me to an 85 year old man. The man was willing to pay greatly for my hand in marriage. I refused. I told my father that my husband would be in swaddling before any children we might possibly have would. He didn’t care. The morning my eldest brother left to fight in the Holy Land, I followed. I have just returned to England recently.”

“What the hell did you do in the Holy Land?!”  Guy was furious.

“I was first a healer, then a soldier, then King Richard knighted me with the full knowledge of who I was.”

“Why didn’t you come here to me?”

“I couldn’t. This would have been the first place my father would look for me.”

“I would have protected you Alexandria. “ Gisborne sighed. “So you have been hiding yourself as a man this entire time?”

“Mostly, yes.”

“How did you get away with it?”

“My dear friend, it was easy. After all, I am Alexandria d'Auvergne.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“This is indeed true Alex.” He chuckled.

“I’ve missed you Guy of Gisborne.”

“As I have you, my Alex.”

Their lips met. The kiss that they shared was scalding hot as it was sweet. Guy pulled her closer to him just in time to see Alexandria’s eyes widen. She smiled gently with her fingers tracing over his jaw.

“I want to show you something.”

Reaching down, she pulled a thong of leather out from beneath the linen undershirt she wore. Knotted tight, there was a sparkling ring of gold and amethysts at the leather’s end.

“The ring has never left me. Never. It has been fed on blood, sweat and tears. Yet, never once forgotten the meaning of the ring.”

“Does this mean?”

“It means I never have stopped loving you Guy.”

He kissed her again, almost sadly.

“Eight years is a long time Alex. I am betrothed to another.”

Alex nodded with tears in her eyes that never quite fell. “It is a long time. She is a lucky woman.” Gathering the leathers that were discarded, she dressed fully once again. Just without the mask to hide her features.

“No. I am the lucky one.”

She moved swiftly, only to stand next to the bed. Alexandria took his hand gently in her own, and pressed the ring into it. “Give it to the woman you love Guy of Gisborne. It is my gift to you both. May it bring you the happiness that it did me.”

“Alex…… Stay.”

“No Guy. I cannot. You are the only man that has ever kissed me. I am good with that.  I will not compromise myself further. It’s time for me to travel onwards.”

“Alexandria. Stay. I have money to keep you in the castle like a woman deserves.”

Frowning. That he was willing to keep her as a mistress bothered Alex greatly. “Are you actually working for the Sherriff, Guy?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“It is not any of your concern.”

Alex glared at him. “Bollocks!”

“You may pretend to be a man Alexandria but you and I know that it is far from the truth.”

 “What happened to you Guy? Where was the young man that I knew?”

“He has been gone since you left.”

“You are blaming my father taking me away from here on me?”

“Of course not. You could have retuned but you didn’t.”

“I had to make sure that any legacy of Alexandria d'Auvergne disappeared. Once I heard that my father was dead, I came to you.” There was a storm brewing in her dark eyes. “Then I heard of the rumors. I heard of the cruelty that the Sherriff and his lieutenant were perpetuating on the people of Nottingham.”

“You will not understand Alexandria.”

“Try me.”

“You had family. You had money. You had a title and land to bestow on your husband. I HAD NOTHING.” Gisborne stood and grabbed her jaw. His blue eyes piercing her much darker ones.

Alex reacted without thinking. She had a mighty left hook and blindsided Gisborne with a crack to his jaw. It dropped him like a sack of flour. Snarling at his figure on the rug below, she hissed at him. “You are a foolish man Guy of Gisborne.” Within seconds, Alex was out the window.

“GUARDS! GUARDS! CATCH THAT WOMAN!”

“Christ Jesu!” Alexandria was already out and riding on her horse. Taking a shortcut through the forest, she was trying to get to Nottingham to get her men. Cursing herself while riding low, it had been stupid to believe that Guy of Gisborne was still her Guy.

The forest had once been her playground. She was able to out maneuver Gisborne’s men when the sun was coming up on the horizon. Now it was her decision, to get her men or to wait until they came out on their own. Deciding to wait, Alex stopped to let her horse drink. It was only when the beast had its fill did she make her way down one of the paths.

The sun was higher in the sky when two men stood in her way. Alexandria frowned.

“Kind Sir! We hate to be a bother in this early morning hour but as you see, we are part of Robin Hood’s merry men and you are in need of making a donation to our cause in order to pass.”

“Which of you is this Robin Hood?”

“Tis I Sir!”

An arched look was given to the man and Alexandria laughed with the rasp in her voice once more. “You are not Robin. That much I know. “

“How do you know this Sir?”

“I know Robin. Now be gone or I will have to resort to tactics that you will not enjoy.”

The men looked upon each other and rushed to her horse. She didn’t even bother with her sword, honestly Alex had no desire to harm the men, if they were truly part of Robin of Loxley’s outlaws.

With nothing more than a stick and skill, she unarmed both men. A rope was taken to their wrists and Alexandria strung them up nicely.

“So now men. If you truly know Robin of Loxley or Robin Hood, I am alone, with the exception of you two, as you can see. Surely there is a call to alert him if you are in need help.

Alex stood and listened while the men said nothing. She heard the movement before she saw it.

“If that is you Robin of Locksley, feel free to get your men. I am not here to harm them or you.”

Robin and Much appeared on the path. Robin, looking quite cheerful, started walking towards Alex.

“Now lad, if you had just paid the toll it would have gone much easier on you.”

“Oh my lord and lady, Robin. You were a spoilt braggart then as you are now.” Pulling back the hood and the mask, Alex let herself be known. “Now what the bloody hell is going on around here?”

“Alex? Alexandria d'Auvergne?” Robin’s smile split into a larger grin.

“Of course. Who else has called you a spoilt braggart before?”

“Why are you dressed up as one of the lads?”

“How else does a woman survive the Holy Lands and King Richard?”

“No!”

She grunted and gave Robin of Locksley a hug. “Yes, it’s true. I have only returned to England recently. I heard, at the coast, what was going on here. I returned. My heart aches that Guy of Gisborne is tied up in this.”

“Gisborne has always been a prick.”

Alex cuffed Robin at back of his head. “Do not say such things to me Robin.” Sighing, Alex shook her head. “My we speak?”

Leading her horse, Alexandria followed Robin and his mates. Around the fire, they were introduced to one another. To say she was startled at the sight of D’jaq was an understatement.

“How does a Saracen come to the forests of Nottingham?” Alex’s tone was polite, merely curious.

“I was kidnapped.” D’jaq snapped.

Alex liked the girl immediately. She had fire. “I am truly sorry to hear that. Warriors are permitted to fight, the taking of innocents is wrong.”

“Who says I am an innocent?”

“No one. I am just reading your body language. You weren’t a warrior. You tried to save your people. I have no quarrel with you D’jaq.”

“Alex is one of us D’jaq. I’ve known her since we were children.” Robin said softly.

Long into the night, Robin and his friends filled Alex in on what had been going on in Nottingham.”

The others, save for Alex and Robin, were asleep. “I have to get my men out of Nottingham Robin. I need to go.”

“Let us help you Alex.”

She shook her head. “This isn’t your fight Robin, but thank you.” She gave him a final hug, before turning. “Keep you and the people around here safe. I must go care for mine. I will speak not a word about you to any.”

“Godspeed Alexandria d'Auvergne.”

“Godspeed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t difficult for Alex to sneak past the gate of Nottingham Castle. She was nothing more than a shadow. One by one, her men were awoken and given orders to ride for 3 days north, as far and as fast as they could. Alex said that she would join them after she took care of things here. They were to ride with their colors. And not stop for any reason. Fight if they must, but take care. She would see them soon.

In the morning light, her knights were gone and Alexandria d'Auvergne found a place to hide while the sun stayed in the sky. If this was to be the last honorable act she did for King Richard, so be it. She had no quarrels with God.

From her hiding place, she saw Gisborne and his fury. The urge to smile was hard to keep at bay, but Alex managed. Her long lost love was angered and she was thrilled with that. Something was going on, and what she knew not. Vaisey, the Sherriff, was on a dais before the people. Sir Guy was seated next to him with a woman on his left. Interesting, the woman did not seem to care much for Guy. She merely was there because she had to be. That couldn’t be his betrothed could it?

Alex’s eyes widened slightly, four men to be hanged for something a slap on the wrists would be more apropos. Silent curses were uttered. The nobility seemed to welcome the show. Slowly, Alex started to slide out of hiding. There was no way that she could permit this.

Without warning she was grabbed from behind and hand sealed over her mouth. “It’s Robin.” He whispered. “Do not get into the middle of this. This one is OUR fight my friend.” Alex nodded.

Robin somehow disappeared before she could realize where he came from and then where he went. Everything moved so fast that it was a blur. The men to be hanged were freed by arrows flying everywhere. Guy and Vaisey were screaming for their men to get Robin.

Skirting her hiding place, Alex shimmed up onto the roof of one of the stalls. A bale of hay lifted with her, and with a quick spark of flit and stone, she kicked the flaming hay down on top of the guards. She fired at Vaisey’s men. There was always an arrow in the air when the next flew from her bowstring.

Jumping down, Alex rolled and ran. She was almost out when an arrow sliced into her bicep making her fall. Saying nothing, a mere grunt of pain when Alex rolled to her feet again. Running for a new hiding place, the arrow was caught on something and it spun. What little was in her stomach threatened to come up when she realized what had happened.

Sir Guy of Gisborne stood there. His hand on the shaft of the arrow, he pulled fast. The arrow was yanked back through the flesh making the wound far worse. Without warning, Alex threw up on his boots.

“You might need to have those blacked again Gisborne.” Rising to her full height, she was as tall as he. Spitting the leftover bile in his face, she didn’t see the fist crashing against the side of her head, rendering Alexandria d'Auvergne unconscious.

Hours later, Alexandria woke in the castle dungeons. Cursing at how her head hurt, she checked herself over. Clothing was still intact, even her head covering. Of course, all of her weapons were gone. She wasn’t surprised. Spitting, to clear the awful taste out of her mouth, she rose to her feet.

The ugly little man that apparently was her jailer tried speaking to Alex. She ignored him. Apparently, Gisborne had not told anyone her secret. No one seemed to realize she was female. At least there was that.

Alex sat in a corner of the cell. Her back was to the bricks. Arms rested on knee tops while eyes were closed.

“Wakey wakey ‘ickle slavey.” The jailer spoke while running something along the bars of the cage.

“I’m not asleep moron.” Alex didn’t move.

“Ohhhhhhh a tough one are ya?”

The singsong voice of this thing, he could hardly be called a person, was annoying. Once again, Alex ignored the male creature. She sat still. One could think she was dead, if they weren’t paying attention. In the jailer’s frustration, he opened the door to her cell.

“C’mon. Eh strong lad like ya knows how to fight.”

The man bent down to get in Alex’s face while she sat. The stench of his decaying mouth was horrible. Without even opening her eyes she grabbed the man’s head. She twisted his chin and head sharply. Without even a sound, the man was dead and Alex was out the door. The other men locked up cheered and started to demand the keys. The noises were ignored. A weapon found, Alex slithered out of the dungeon like a cat.

Now was the difficult part she thought, getting out of the godforsaken castle alive. Turning a corner, Alex jumped back. Standing there was Gisborne.

“That didn’t take as long as I expected Alexandria.”

“So very glad not to disappoint Guy. If you will pardon me, I need to be going now.”

“No. You don’t.” Gisborne drew his sword.

The dagger that Alex had was no use against a sword. No matter, how good Alex thought she was, she knew that Gisborne would best her when she only had a dagger to use.

“What do you want Guy?” She sighed. This was old already.

“You. Here. With me.”

“You are getting married Guy. If you profess to love your lady as much as I have heard that you do, why do you wish for me to be here?”

“Because I wish for you to be here. Most men of power have many mistresses.”

“I am not some tavern wench for you to use as you wish.”

Gisborne sheathed his sword and stepped closer to his childhood friend. Stroking the back of his knuckles against Alex’s cheek, he smiled. “

You are what I wish you to be.”

Gisborne kissed Alex brutally. Forcing her head covering off, he ran his fingers through her hair while the other wrapped around her throat. He squeezed just hard enough to make her gasp. Alex rewarded him with a savage bite to his lip.

“WHORE!” He backhanded her.

The force of his hand was enough to send Alex careening into the stone wall. It was hard enough that it rendered Alexandria unconscious. Gisborne picked her up and began to head to his chambers within the castle.

“Well, well, well Gisborne. What do we have here?” Vaisey said, nearly running into his lieutenant. “That doesn’t look like your precious Marian.” The sarcasm was thick enough to cut with a blade.

“The boy I brought in early, turns out not to be a boy after all.”

Vaisey laughed. “You have your fun. When you are finished, if there is anything left, let the prisoners have their fun with her.”

Blue eyes darkened for a moment but, of course, Gisborne agreed.

Once he arrived at his chambers, Gisborne made sure that the door was bolted shut. Carefully, so as not to rouse the unconscious Alexandria, he removed her clothing. She had scars all along her body. The back was the worst. He realized that most of the ones on her back were not from battle. Her father had whipped her bloody trying to get Alex to acquiesce to marriage.  Somewhere beneath the anger he had with his lot in life, he felt horrible for what his once best friend was burdened with.

Gisborne pulled a night shirt over Alex’s head and then fastened her arms above her head. A gag was thrust into her mouth. Once she was secure, he went to sit in front of the fire. She would awaken soon enough.

It wasn’t long before Alex started to stir. Gisborne got up from the chair and went to the bed. He laid along Alex’s left side. It was mere heartbeats before her eyes snapped open.

“Promise me you will behave Alexandria and I will remove the gag.”

She nodded once.

Gisborne did as he said he would and removed the gag. Slowly his fingers trailed under the nightshirt that she wore. Alexandria d'Auvergne did not flinch. His fingers traced the curve of her hipbone, smiling.

“Even with the scars, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your back, was that from your father?”

She did not speak, merely nodded once yet again.

“I have bandaged your arm for you. Hopefully, for you, an infection won’t start.”

When she said nothing. Gisborne leaned over and kissed her lips. He was gentle with her. Alas, her mouth was slack. She neither returned the kiss nor tried to stop him.

“I can make you a very happy woman here Alexandria. You would be draped in the finest of silks and jewels.”

“Do what you wish Guy.”

“I plan to.” He smiled while moving her arms down, trying to make her a touch more comfortable.

Gisborne let his fingers drift upwards, lifting the nightshirt that once was his. Tipping his head down, he nipped at her nipple. The peak hardened instantly. His hand went to cup the other breast.  He tormented and teased the other with his thumb while tasting the first. Her body, of course, responded to the touch.

“Ahhh, you are not the cold bitch you pretend to be.”

Moving, Gisborne climbed between Alex’s legs. His breeches were still laced tight, but she could feel the hardness pressing against the apex of her thighs.

“Or maybe you are? It matters not. You won’t be for long. Look at me Alexandria. Look at me.”

She rolled her eyes and stared into his blues ones. There was no expression on her face. As a matter of fact, Alexandria looked bored.

“Did you ever wonder all that time ago how we would feel as one. I know you did Alex. I remember those little cries you let slip past those lips when we would touch and kiss so many years ago. “

“Bloody hell. Get on with it already Gisborne. Finish so I may go back to sleep.”

Gisborne’s brow creased with confusion. He had expected her to beg and plead.

“Stop looking at me as such Guy. I have faced the possibility of torture, rape, death, disfigurement for years. This is nothing new.”

“Oh, so someone has already claimed your maidenhood before me. Is that true whore?” His voice was like silk.

“No. My virginity is intact. Alas, you do not frighten me. My father was going to give me to an old man what wished to shove his flaccid prick into me. Daily in the wars against the Saracens, it was something to expect. I could have been tortured, killed, or any sort of cruelty forced on to my body – especially if someone found out that I was female. T’was the life I lead. I did not care well enough to worry about it then and I do not worry about it now. What will happen, shall.”

Gisborne started to undo the laces of his breeches with a laugh. “And it shall.”

“You wound me Guy. What happens to my body matters none. The thought that you were the one man I carried in my heart all these years turns out to be the worse of humanity is the only pain that is inflicted. To know the once brave man. The once good man has licked the soles of the Sherriff’s shoes as a lackey is the only bothersome portion of this.”

“Alexandria….” The word was a warning.

“Oh for the love of God, Guy. You are the one that does Vaisey’s dirty work. You are nothing more than his mongrel dog begging for a taste. It is a shame, truly. You could have been something grand. How does your mother, the fair Ghislaine, feel at knowing what you are? Or how does the mighty Sir Robert feel that his son is nothing more than a lame viper? And yes. Lame. The Sherriff has pulled your fangs until you are impotent at best.”

Gisborne picked up a small dagger and thrust the point under Alexandria’s chin. “Do not speak of my mother and father.”

“What about Isabella then Guy? Did you sell her off like my father tried to do to me? Did the beautiful girl that your sister was fall to a man so unworthy but you didn’t care as long as it gave you coin for your purse?” Alex didn’t break eye contact with him. Feeling the dagger cut under her chin and the blood flow down her throat, she finally smiled.

“Oh and now you wish to harm me? You wish to see my blood run down my skin Guy of Gisborne? Do you throw away everything and everyone that has loved you because you are such a miserable slug? When will you throw away the lovely maiden that you love so much but anyone can see she hates you as much as you hate yourself. Hmm?”

He grabbed the wound left by the arrow and jabbed strong fingers into it. Alex paled some but did not even cry out. Granted if he would have applied that sort of pressure for just a few moments longer, she would have thrown up on him, again.

Gisborne’s anger was at its limit.  He wouldn’t kill Alex before he had time to use her body as he wished. Storming out of the room, he slammed the door behind him.

Alex simply smiled and closed her eyes once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandria had no idea how long she laid there. It really didn’t matter to her either. When the door opened again, she kept her eyes closed, knowing it wasn’t Guy.

“Miss?”

“Yes?”

“I’m here to bring you food and drink and enquire about any needs you may have.”

“I would like to use the privy please.”

“Yes Miss.”

The girl untied Alex and helped her to sit up. When Alex released there were six guards in the room with her, she started to laugh.

“So many men to guard one female. Gisborne doesn’t trust you lads or he doesn’t trust me. I’m not sure which it is.”

The men said nothing but followed her down the hall to the privy with the maid. When the maid wouldn’t close the door, Alexandria started to laugh.

“Bloody hell. Gentlemen? Would you like to watch me piss?”

Again, they said nothing but kept their backs turned to give Alexandria some semblance of privacy. When Alex was done, she was taken back to Gisborne’s chambers. Upon arrival, she was given clothing, food, and wine. The room had been cleared of virtually anything that could be used as a weapon. Thankfully, she was left unbound. Washing her hands, she was still trying not to laugh. So, Gisborne was that worried about her skills at escapement. She felt proud.

The little maid stayed there with her. With her were four guards and now there were four outside by the door as well.

After picking at the meal, she shoved it away and went to dress.  A bath had been readied for her. THAT she didn’t mind. Although, Alex made short work of it. She had no desire to have Gisborne walk in on her bathing. Stepping out of the warm water, the maid handed her a large drying sheet. Covering her hair with another, she was clean. That at least felt good.

A chemise was draped over her head. Two tunics followed. Finally a bliaut was added. It was far too much clothing for Alex’s tastes.  Everything she wore was black. There was bright red embroidery along the hems but that was the only item to add color. Alexandria frowned. Her breasts were full in the dress. They were normally held down with strips of fabric to make herself look less feminine. Seeing them in such a way, bothered her. Alex felt vulnerable for the very first time since she ran away from her father’s home.

The maid helped her tie the back of the garment.  Looking at the slippers on her feet, Alex scowled and kicked them into the fire.

“May I dress your hair Miss?” There was a tremble in the maid’s voice after seeing the slippers discarded.

“Yes.”

Alexandria didn’t feel like talking, so she didn’t. The young maid chattered away. Unused to being around female talk, Alex let her mind drift. It wasn’t until the maid pinched her cheeks and lips to give them a bit more of color that Alex said anything.

“That’s enough. Thank you.”

“May I place the jewelry on you that I was ordered to give you, please Miss?”

Knowing that Guy would punish the girl if she said no, Alex acquiesced to allow the jewelry. Everything was onyx and ruby. Truth be told, Alex felt ridiculous. She had not worn any sort of finery in years.

“Are you done? You are excused if you are.”

“Yes Miss.” The maid bobbed a curtsy and ran out the door.

Two of the guards left while two remained.

Sighing softly. Alex shook her head. “Gentlemen, relax. I am not going to try and hurt you or run. I have every desire to see that blasted jackal known as Guy of Gisborne.” She thought for a moment. “It might be better if you stayed actually. If I have a chance to wrap my hands around Gisborne’s neck, I shall. I doubt you two like him any more than I do. So if you would be kind enough to allow me to get a few licks in before you stop me, it would be appreciated.”

One of the guards snickered softly. Alex gave a wink.

Sitting before the fire, Alexandria d'Auvergne stared at the flames. She made no plans of escape while lost in thought. A onetime knight was she and simply no longer cared. Besides there was no way she could run in all the clothing.

When the door opened again, it was Gisborne. He came up behind Alex’s chair. She sat unmoving even when he stroked his fingers across her cheek.

“You look stunning Alexandria d'Auvergne.”

Again, she ignored him. When he kissed the nape of her neck, he was given no reaction.

“LEAVE US!” He shouted at the guards.

The men left quickly and Gisborne locked the door behind his guards.

Sitting down in the chair adjacent to his onetime friend and love, Gisborne looked at his hands.

“Alexandria, I am sorry. I have behaved as only a monster would since your return.”

Again, Alex said nothing, she didn’t move. Gisborne was wondering if she had become catatonic.

He rose from his chair and sat at her feet. His head laid against her knee.

“For years I had thought you dead. News traveled up here that you were missing. Your father had no idea if you had been stolen or ran away. Years, it took YEARS. Finally, you were declared dead. I mourned. I mourned more for what we were supposed to be to each other than I did when my blood family was lost to me.

My mother was killed in a fire. My father was thrust away because he returned from the battlefield a leper. He died too. It was just me and Isabella. When a man offered for her hand, it was all I could do. I couldn’t care for her the way she was supposed to be. She was barely more than a child.” He sighed.

Alex could feel his tears damping her skin through the clothing. Still, she said nothing.

“Alexandria, the Gisborne name became shite. There was nothing left of it. We had no fortune, no lands, nothing at all. I became a knight. I learned to fight. It was the one thing I was able to do. Still, the name Gisborne was a joke. The Sherriff offered me a place that I could become something, anything. I would have the fortune and lands that I desperately needed to just be.”

Alex felt her heart breaking for the only man she ever loved. It was a gentle touch when she began stroking her fingers through his jet black hair. Still, she said nothing. She wanted to give Guy of Gisborne his chance to cleanse himself.

Gisborne flinched with her touch and then relaxed.

“I didn’t care what I needed to do. I would do it. I know Marian hates me. I understand why. I hate myself. The people of Nottingham fear me, yes. There is no respect from them. ” He shuddered under Alex’s gentle touch.

“When you returned, I was embarrassed. You saw the animal I have become. I had mourned your death for years. I had mourned for the one woman that only saw the goodness in me for all those years. Yes, my sweet Alexandria, I was a monster even then. If it was only in thought, so be it. But when you came back I was furious with you. I may have even hated you. I don’t know. You were more of a man than I ever was. If you had made yourself known, you would have been hailed a hero. Instead, you came to me first and foremost. I did not recognize it for what it was. You still cared. Even when you wished to give me the ring back, I didn’t understand. I thought you were pushing me away. Instead, it was my happiness that came before your own. ”

Alexandria d'Auvergne leaned down. A solitary kiss was pressed to the top of Guy’s head.

“With Marian, I was so desperate to feel love and touch again. She would never give that to me. I know that now. We are to marry soon. It is not what I wish for. The night that you snuck into my chambers, when I found out it was you, I remembered what I had yearned for.” Gisborne raised his head to look Alexandria in the eye. His fingers, rough from wear, stroked the soft down of her cheek.

“I yearned not just for you. But for the happiness within you at the sight of me. I saw nothing but love in your eyes. To know that wasn’t for the person I had become, I wanted to hurt you Alex. I wanted you to be as miserable as I was.”

“Alexandria d'Auvergne, I am sorry. I am so very sorry for what I have done to you in the last few days. My anger was truly at me and not you. I took my fury out on the wrong person. I was a fool. No, I still am a fool. I am destined to live my life in the bleakest of hells. I accept that now. I will not fight it any longer.”

Gisborne stood abruptly and walked away. He unlocked a large chest and stood by it. “Everything is there. Your garments, your weapons, your coin. I will make sure you get out of here without a problem. It is my apology and last gift to you Alexandria.”

Alex rose to her feet. She saw that Guy was telling the truth, all of her possessions were there. Including the ring that he had given her so many years ago. The smile she gave was bittersweet. Closing the lid of the chest, she looked at Gisborne. Her arms went around his neck. The kiss to his lips was tender, loving even. “Even at your worst, Sir Guy of Gisborne, I never have stopped loving you. I shall never stop loving you. If you believe that I had, then you are a very foolish man indeed.”

She kissed him once more. This time Guy of Gisborne returned it. His arms wrapped around her. Gisborne couldn’t help but marvel at the sleek fitness of her body. She felt tiny, delicate even beneath his grasp. He knew she wasn’t. He knew that she did not need his protection, but he still dreamed of protecting her.

Pulling him with her, Alex climbed back on the bed where she had been held captive most of the day. The pins holding her long tresses back were removed. The thick heavy black hair swept downwards. Laying back on the bed, Gisborne followed wordlessly.

“Rest Guy. Just rest with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I ask that of you. There is no reason other than that.”

“Women are such unusual creatures.” He smiled gently.

“Believe me, men are just as unusual.”

“If anyone would know such, it would be you.”

Alex laughed softly and smiled. Gisborne smiled too.

“Rest Guy. You look worn. I will stay right here with you. Trust. Trust once again.”

He did. With his head against her hip and an arm around her, Gisborne fell into a trusting sleep. While he slept, Alex never stopped stoking her fingers through his hair. Smiling wistfully, she wondered what she had just gotten herself into. Once upon a time, she would have died for, killed for Guy of Gisborne. That never changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was starting to set when Gisborne woke. He felt Alex’s hand rubbing his upper back and along his shoulders. Neither of them had moved.

“Am I dreaming?”

“Not that I am aware of.”

Sitting up, he stretched. “You look peaceful Alex.”

“I am.”

“I have never understood you.”

“What is there to understand?”

“You could have died by my hand today. Yet, you held me and permitted me to confess so many of my sins. And still you sit, with me.”

“There is not a one of us that is without sin. We will all stand before God marked as sinners. You have had your absolutions from me.” She smiled gently. “Now it’s time to absolve yourself. I would say find a priest, but I do not trust them. Their morals are looser than anyone else’s.”

“Alexandria, marry me.”

“Guy, I cannot. You know this. You are betrothed to another as it is. Is your marriage not just days from becoming final?”

“Yes.” He glowered at her.

“Fear not Guy of Gisborne. You will have your wife soon. Marian is it? She is a beautiful woman.”

“She isn’t you.”

“You should be thankful for that. I am not easily managed as a good wife should be.” Rising as she spoke, Alexandria started to remove the clothing and jewels to change back into her leathers.

Gisborne placed his hands on her unclad hips while resting his chin on her shoulder. “Do not go Alex, I ask that of you.”

“I have to. You need to fulfil your life as it should be.” She pulled on her riding breeches. “I need to find my men.”

“Is your lover amongst them?”

Alex turned sharply. “Look at me Guy of Gisborne. I have never had a lover. It’s doubtful that I ever will. I am past the age to marry properly. I have love for my men. Yet, it is a sisterly and sometimes motherly love. I gave one man my heart so many years ago, that will be in your possession until we both depart from this land.”

“One time Alex. Lay with me one time. Permit me to know what I have lost. I am not suggesting sex, my Alexandria. Just sleep in my arms one time. Allow me to awake with your scent and warmth.”

She hesitated. Gisborne could see that she did.

“Please my love. That is my last wish.”

“Ach! Why have I always had such a difficult time denying you Guy!”

“Because you know how I feel. Just as I know how you feel.”

She gave him a mock scowl. “Very well. Just not here please. May we return to your home?”

“Anywhere you wish to go, I am but your loyal servant.”

Guy of Gisborne tried so hard to look serious, he was foiled by Alex’s elbow to his ribs.

“Costume or my leathers dear servant?”

“The dress. You will need to ride with me. Most here don’t know your face. You could be some harlot I had picked up to have my way with.”

“Do you do this often?” Alex was amused. She had spent many years among men only. She was not hurt by their ways.

“Where are the slippers I had brought up for you?”

“I kicked them into the fire.”

“Wench!” He laughed. “I should have suspected that of you.”

Finally she was dressed again. A satchel of her belongings was held by Gisborne, minus most of the weapons. Those, Alexandria kept on her person. She didn’t hesitate walking barefooted through the stables. Gisborne saddled up his horse and Alex found her’s. Since she was unable to ride out on her own, she gave a few of clicks of her tongue to her horse. The beast knew to follow.

They were out to the castle gates within seconds.

“Kiss me.” Gisborne demanded.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Kiss him she did. With a free hand, Gisborne manhandled Alex’s breasts and body. He could feel the tenseness in her back and knowing she was armed, he offered an explanation.

“People were watching. I wanted them to notice what I was doing instead of noticing you.”

“Ah. That almost makes sense if I didn’t know you were quite enjoying yourself Sir Guy!”

“I was merely offering myself as sacrifice to you m’Lady.”

“How can women ride like this? It’s uncomfortable and plain foolish.”

“Most women wouldn’t know the difference. They have always ridden as a lady is expected to. You on the other hand Alex, were never a lady.”

“You are a beast Guy of Gisborne. You are also, not wrong.”

“This I know. I have ridden across the terrain a thousand times with you. More, if you knew of my dreams.”

“Oh? Will you tell me of these dreams?”

“Not while the sun rises and sets.” Gisborne chuckled at the glare she gave that followed his words.

They had come to a halt behind the manor house. Alex nickered softly to her horse, and let the stallion run free while the entered the home of Guy of Gisborne. He spat out orders to the servants.

“Guy. Mind your manners.” She gave him a scathing look. “Sit, relax. I will ready your room for you. When I open the door, your room is ready.”

A brow lifted high when Gisborne looked at her. She said nothing and went about her duties.

His servants smiled in the shadows at the whore who scolded the Master. It was instantaneous that the servants realized she was no whore. While not Marian, they knew that she was a lady of noble birth. Whoever she was, Gisborne looked at her adoringly. What sort of woman would willingly be with a man such as he if not for coin or an arranged marriage?

Alexandria d'Auvergne helped the servants ready Gisborne’s quarters for him. She thanked them with words and a smile. Not to mention the pressing of coin to their hands. Each and every one of them was charmed by the Lady who must have been being blackmailed by Gisborne. They could not think of another reason why she would be in his home. They prayed that she would remain safe with Gisborne near.

With a whisper, she told Gisborne’s steward to have the leathers taken and cleaned once she put them out of the room. It best be done well and hurried or they will have never seen a wrath like her’s.

The table was set with a cold dinner in Gisborne’s chambers by Alex’s own hand. The large tub had been brought up and hot water poured in. With a delicate hand, Alex made sure that his room had a feminine touch to it and a luxurious one at that.

Taking a deep breath, Alex undressed and pulled on one of Guy’s linen undershirts. Unbinding the thick curls that were dark as the night, she also removed all of the jewelry save the leather thong with the ring tied to it.

The last item was done, she pushed the door opened and stood to the side. There were shadows surrounding her, hiding Alex from the servants view.

Guy stepped in and looked for her. “Alex?”

“I am right here.” The shirt was overly large for her frame but the length barely hid her backside, while the hem only brushed the tops of her thighs.

His eyes widened in surprise. This was most unexpected. No woman had gone to the trouble of doing this. Ever. Even the ones that were paid and paid well, didn’t feel the need to bother. Alexandria stepped closer. Her touch was gentle. She slowly removed his leather garments, they were placed outside the door. When she heard a servant collect them as asked, Alex smiled.

“Your bath m’Lord.”

Like a serving girl, Alex helped the now naked Gisborne into the hot bath. Slowly she began from the tips of his toes upwards, bathing him.

“What is the scent Alex?”

“Lavender. The same I have used my entire life.”

“That’s why I must enjoy it so.” He smiled.

Such a gentle touch she used on him, Gisborne leaned back and just let her do as she wished. When the rest of him was washed and rinsed, she took a fresh cloth and peeled back the foreskin and cleaned beneath. Gisborne’s eyes opened and with a hand, he caught her wrist.

“ALEXANDRIA!”

She started to laugh. “m’Lord, I am but an honest woman. I have attended many baby boys over the years and know how to care for them.”

“That I can attend to myself.”

“As you desire.”

“I could get used to this Alexandria.”

“If you continue to move dear Guy, I will slit your throat on accident while I shave you.”

Gisborne amazed at her attention to detail. She had pared his nails down and cleaned beneath. The shave was excellent, far better than he ever cared to do.

She offered a hand to help him up. With a drying cloth she took care to make sure that he was dried well. Once Gisborne was completely out of the tub, Alex rubbed warmed oil into his skin. Strong hands massaged and pulled at knotted muscles. This time she started at his neck and worked her way down. Then she worked from the bottom up.

“How did you learn all of this?” The sting of jealous pierced his heart.

“Depends on which part m’Lord. My mother taught me most of it. The shaving I learned on my own. In order to keep up the ruse, I had to learn to shave myself.”

Gisborne laughed.

Taking a heavy piece of silk, Alex used it to buff down the oil some. She finally offered him a robe to wear.

“Would you like some dinner?”

“Yes please.” Gisborne looked at Alex in a way he never had before. Somewhere in all of this his wall started to tumble from within. Alex had no stake in this game. She wasn’t trying to get anything out of him. She had no need of loyalties, money, anything at all that Gisborne to give her. She did this for only one reason – she wanted to.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Sit with me please.”

“I was planning to after I fixed your meal.” She smiled.

When she put the plate of food before him, Gisborne grabbed Alex around the waist and pulled her to his lap. “I think this is a better place for you than a lumpy old chair.”

“I shall not argue.”

Together they ate. Guy fed her from his fingertips. Even the sips of wine were taken from his hand. As much as he wished to touch her, he kept his hand around Alexandria’s midsection only. Once they had their fill, Guy finally spoke.

“Would this have been us Alex?”

“I don’t understand.”

“If we had married. Would this have been us?” The words were soft.

“I don’t know. I would hope so, but as that was not written in our stars, I just don’t know.”

“Enough.” Gisborne stood up, with Alex in his arms, he walked them both to the bed. Gently laying Alex down, he climbed in afterwards.

“You are the only woman that has never been afraid to be in my bed.”

“That’s because no other woman knows you as I do.”

“No. That is because no other woman could whip me senseless as you could.”

“GUY!”

He chuckled. Turning to his side, he drew Alex close to his body.

Leaning, Guy held his head with his hand. He looked at Alexandria. She fit so perfect against him. With any other woman, even the one that was to be his wife, this would feel wrong.

“Do you remember when we used to go to the small lake in the forest?”

“On that large rock that stuck out over the water? I do. There was a spot vacant in the tree line that let the sun shine on the rock. We would lay there, my head on your stomach and talk for hours. We would talk about our hopes, dreams, and of love. You gave me the ring on that rock.”

“Aye. I did.” Gisborne dropped a chaste kiss against her temple. “I am not a good man my Alex.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Even now, days before I am to marry another, all I want is you. It’s not just that. I know you want the same as I.”

“You are honor bound sweet Guy.”

“Honor be damned Alexandria! Marian wants nothing to do with me. Even you saw it! To force her to marry me seems cruel.”

“I don’t know. I truly don’t. Marriage isn’t usually for love. It’s to sire heirs and keep a home. Not to mention the political nuances behind it”

“Don’t leave me again Alex. I cannot bear to lose you a second time. Whatever you ask of me, I will do to make it right but please. Please my Alexandria, please do not leave me.”

Turning, to face him. Alex looked in to Guy’s eyes. The pain in the blue grey pools were unbearable to her heart. She should tell him no. She should leave. There was so much she could have and should have done and the fiery kiss that she gave him was not one of them.

Guy groaned with the force of her kiss. His arms tightened around her slender body.  Her hands, strong and slender, slid through his hair. Holding him. Guy surprised himself when he ripped the thin linen of his shirt from Alexandria’s body.

“Christ Jesu. You are beautiful.”

Dragging her leg upwards and over his hip. He needed her close as he could get her. Never before had he wanted a woman like this. It was taking all of his willpower to not just plunge into her as deep as he could.

“Alex. My Alex. We must stop. I won’t be able to stop myself much longer.”

Her voice was the sweetest of sins whispered in his ear. “Then don’t stop.”

“Alex….You don’t know what you are asking for.”

“I do know. I do my love.”

Groaning, Guy rolled her to her back and laid his weight at the apex of her thighs. She was wet, soaking wet. It was more than he could take when her long legs wrapped around his hips. Slowly, he entered her and retreated. By god, if he was going to take the woman he loved he was going to make it last. When his cock hit that barrier, he knew. He knew the words she spoke were true. She had saved herself for him.

“I will only hurt you once my Alex. Are you certain this is what you desire?”

“I am certain.” The words spilled from her lips like fire and she shook beneath him as if she were cold. There was that little bit of fear in her eyes that told him what he needed to know.

Thrusting further, he covered her cries with his kisses. Staying unmoving, letting Alexandria get used to his girth. Slowly, he began to move, His lips found her ear, teasing the shell. His lips traveled to her throat. Her body undulated beneath his own. Hips raised to meet his thrusts. Never before had he taken a woman that he truly loved. They had all merely served a purpose. That purpose being his release.

This was different. Wholly and completely different was this and he never wanted it to end.

 

 

Alex explored his skin. Fingertips were light as the brush of a feather. When her lips tasted the flesh at his collarbone, he groaned. Guy lifted her upwards where Alex kissed his lips once more. With her body, he felt her heart and soul opened to him as well.

Rolling, he held her tight to him. Alex was above him this time. He pushed her knees apart. He wanted to watch their bodies connect. Full breasts, firm, tipped with rosy nipples were partially hidden by the veil of her dark hair. Her hair was so long that it tickled at his skin.

Alex’s eyes were closed, lost in the bliss of their lovemaking. Gisborne reached up and grabbed the leather around her throat, she didn’t notice when the leather snapped. Pulling her down, their lips sealed together.

Gisborne sat up, with Alexandria kneeling on his lap, he stayed deep within. His fingers stroked right above the cleft of her bottom, rubbing and teasing there in that small spot. Dark eyes opened wide, surprised at how he felt. Nipples, brushed against his upper chest. Tipping her head, the pleasure he gave was rewarded with sweet kisses. Passion burned in them both, but it was the love that they each held that completed them and bound the pair together.

He moved once more. Returning Alex to her back. Guy wanted nothing more than to stay this way together, but he knew that his own release was nearing.

Looking up, she saw Guy in the moment of lust and love. Raising her head, she kissed him once again. A look of wild surprise when her orgasm started. Her body tightened around his and began to spasm. Unable to hold back she cried out his name over and over again. Within her pleasure, Guy released his own. Their cries mingled into the night until they both collapsed.

Guy nuzzled at her throat while Alex stroked her fingers down his back.

“I love you Sir Guy of Gisborne.”

“I love you my Alexandria d'Auvergne. Forever and a day longer, I will always love you.”

Raising her hand to swipe the sweat from her skin, she cried out softly. “Ow!”

Her head turned to look at what hurt her. The ring had been placed upon her finger once more.

“Will you marry me Alexandria d'Auvergne?

Tears appeared in her dark eyes but didn’t fall. Raising to kiss his lips softly, letting him feel the blood racing through her body. “It would be my honor to marry you Sir Guy of Gisborne.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria and Guy slept soundly. Somewhere in the night, he reached for her and Alex was gone.

“ALEX!”

She was adding more logs to the fire and answered sleepily.

“Mmm?”

“You were gone.”

She chuckled softly and climbed back up on to the bed. Sliding under the blankets once more, she pressed her body to his.

“The fire needed tending to.”

“You should have woken me.”

Leaning in, Alex nipped his ear. “I am not a kept woman, love. I can tend to most anything. Including you.”

“Oh really now?”

“MMmmHmmmm.”

The blankets were pulled up and Alex kissed his chest. She nipped gently all around his areolas before fastening her lips against a single nipple. Fast flicks of her tongue beat against the tip. Instantly, she felt Guy harden against her thigh. Her hand slid down and cupped around his cock. Fingertips stroked against the hard velvety flesh.

“Alex…” Guy groaned.

She teased the tip of his manhood.  Just a tiny bit of pre-cum leaked from the slit. Using it, she rubbed her thumb against his cockhead. Lips traveled down, nipping kissing every bit of flesh that she could. Alexandria was gentle with her touch. The heel of her hand pressing rhythmically against his cock and fingers teased the underside of his balls.

Gisborne was a man of two minds, it worried him how she knew what she was doing but lord in heaven she felt divine. Licking across his hipbones and then down the thatch of hair leading lower. Without reservation, she kissed the tip of his cock. He heard her giggle when the thickness bounced of its own accord. Tenderly, her lips parted to draw in just the head. The taste of the pre-cum surprised her. It was quite tasteless actually. Slowly, she drew him further in. Up and down her mouth worked sucking hard, then harder. Then she was gentle once again.

“You are a witch my Alex!”

She said nothing, instead she purrrrred around the flesh captured between her lips. Gisborne knew that he couldn’t hold off for long with her doing that. He gently pulled her away and pushed the blanket off.  Those cat like eyes, golden copper, were bright when she lifted them to him.

“On your belly my love. “

The whispered heat of his voice made Alex comply immediately. Gisborne plucked a pillow to place under her hips and then moved behind her, parting those long legs over hers.

She was wet, swollen, and opened for him and him alone. Gisborne couldn’t help but groan again while looking at the heat that beckoned him. Slowly, he pressed inwards. She was so tight, never had a woman felt like this before he thought.

He didn’t move within her. Hands wandered slowly over Alex’s bare skin. Sliding under her, he teased already hardened peaks of full breasts. This wasn’t the passion of earlier this was something entirely different. He wanted to possess her, for every inch of her body to know his touch.

Whimpering softly, Alexandria pleaded with him for more. He denied that request for now. Gisborne laid his body over her own. When he kissed the side of her neck, sleek hips raised. Rocking back only to thrust against him. He laughed lazily. A hand went to the base of her spine, to quiet the movements.

When frustrated mewls slipped past Alex’s lips, Gisborne chuckled softly. Pressing her body to the bed with his own, he whispered in her ear.

“What is it that you wish for my love? Tell me.”

“You, Guy. I need you.”

“What do you need from me, my beloved?”

“I don’t know.” Truly, Alexandria didn’t have the language to say what she wanted.

A hand slid under her, Gisborne pressed and rubbed against that little pearl. Licking her back while he teased her, he whispered lowly.

“This? Is this what you want Alexandria? Tell me.”

“Yes! No…..I don’t know.” She trembled beneath him.

With gentle hands, Guy raised her hips some. Grasping there to keep her upright, he slowly began to thrust. With each stroke, he took her as deeply as possible.

Reaching under her slender form, he stroked that tiny pearl again. Gisborne smiled when she called out his name with the purest of pleasures.

“That’s my love. Yesssssss. Mine. Only Mine.”

“I have always been yours Guy. Always.”

Guy pulled her over to her side, coupling with his promised bride that way. He couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes were glassy from desire. Bending down, he parted her lips with his tongue. Teasing and tasting, she returned the kiss desperately.

He was getting closer and started to thrust harder into her body. Head back, Guy of Gisborne roared with the pleasure he released. It was followed by her softer and sweeter cries. He could feel the sharp contractions of the wet velvet of her walls, she milked every last bit of pleasure from his body.

With wide eyes Alex started at him, unbelieving.

“Are you okay?” Gisborne queried with a worried expression.

Unable to find her voice, Alexandria nodded. Swallowing a few times as her body still spasmed with the pleasure of his touch. “I didn’t know it could be like that.” Ducking her head, she blushed profusely.

“My innocent Alexandria knows how to pleasure a man in the most intimate of ways but has no idea what the man could do to her. That was quite unexpected.”

Laying back down, Guy guided her cheek to his chest. His fingers trailing through her hair.

“Uhm. Well. So. It’s not unexpected to see the men coupling with a whore in the tents. But, because….well because I never did it, I didn’t know exactly. Uhm.”

Guy of Gisborne laughed loudly, happily. “You are the most precious gift any man could ever desire. I am thankful that you are mine.” He brushed her hair back from her cheek. “I love you Alexandria.”

“I love you Guy. With my entire being.”

Laying as they were, comfortable with each other there, they finally fell asleep once more.

“Miss? Miss? Please wake up.”

Alexandria stirred. “What seems to be the problem?” Confused to why she was being woken up instead of Guy. Her gaze cast to the window, it was morning.

“Miss, the Lady Marian is here.”

“Oh. Very well. I will be right down.”

The young woman looked shocked. She had been ready to help Alex hide.

“Please, offer Marian some refreshment.”

The servant scurried off, possibly not quite sure what to do. Alex dressed in the gown that had been given to her by Guy. She braided her hair as quickly as possible and washed up. Cursing softly, Alex forgot about shoes. Rather than pulling out her riding boots, she went down barefooted. The dress was long enough that it didn’t show her feet.

Coming down the steps, it was impossible to tell which bedroom she came from. Alexandria could have been in a guest room.

Marian stood up quickly at the sight of Alex.

“Good morning Lady Marian, my name is Alexandria d'Auvergne. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, have a seat. Have the servants offered refreshment yet?’

“Y-y-yes they have. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Are you a friend of Sir Guy’s?”

“Yes. He and I grew up together. I was also friends with Robin of Locksley in the days long past.”

The servant brought both Marian and Alex hot tea. Alex wrapped her hands around the thick mug and smiled once again.

“Lady Marian, if I may be frank with you, do you love Guy?”

“I do not think that is a proper question to ask his intended!” Her voice sounded indignant.

“Actually, it is the perfect question to ask his intended.” Alex sighed. She was never good at these social niceties.  “When I saw Robin just a few days past, he declared his love for you to be true and that you loved him. So I ask again, do you love Sir Guy of Gisborne?”

“You saw Robin?” Marian looked panicked.

“Rest Lady Marian, I have known Robin many years. Possibly longer than you have known him. I have no intention of telling anyone his or his men’s whereabouts.”

“Then why do you ask?”

“If you do not love Guy, do not marry him.”

“I have no choice in the matter.”

“There is always a choice, some may be more difficult than others. So, do you wish to take the easy path where you hide in the shadows with another man that is not your husband or would you rather follow the more difficult path and go to the one you love?”

 “I have to honor what I have committed to.”

“Oh?”

“I am a woman. My life is not my own.”

Alexandria rolled her eyes to the heavens and shook her head. “Do not play the victim Marian, you are not one. You have a chance, this one chance to be the woman you wish to be. And be with the man you wish to be with. After today, that chance will have gone.”

“Who are you to say as such to me?!”

“I am the knight that will slit your throat the first time you betray Guy of Gisborne.”

“Do not threaten me. Robin will….” Marian grit her teeth.

From the belled sleeve of her dress, Alexandria pulled a rolled parchment out and tossed it at Marian. “Robin shall do nothing. Read it Lady. Read it well. I chose not to take the easy path when my father was willing to sell me into a marriage I did not desire. I went to the Holy Land following my elder brother. I was knighted by King Richard himself. If you do not believe the parchment or my words, seek out Robin of Locksley. He knows this to be true as well. He and my brother were childhood friends. “

“You are one of the knights that are called the Hand of Death.”

Alexandria d'Auvergne nodded once.

“Your brother is of the knights known as the Slayers of Acre.”

Again, Alex only nodded once.

“I see.”

“The choice is yours to make Marian. You seem to think that being with Guy will help you on your exploits with Robin. Not to mention you would maintain a lifestyle that you believe you deserve. You may walk away or you may stay, I give you that option. I swear to you on my own life. If you hurt Guy in any fashion, you will die by my very hand.” The smile she gave Marian was one of pure malice.

“May I return after I have had chance to speak with Robin and my father?”

“But of course. You have until tomorrow.”

There was movement from upstairs, Guy was waking up and not finding Alex.

“Travel well and safe Marian. Until the ‘morrow.”

Marian nodded and turned to leave.

At the same moment, Guy came down the stairs with a sense of worry enveloping his heart. Halfway down the steps he stopped, thunderstruck at what he saw.

“Good morning m’Lord.” Alexandria looked almost contrite for having worried him.

Guy looked between Alex and Marian and back to Alex.

“Good morning Sir Guy. I was just leaving, may your day be well.” Marian exited the manor lodge swiftly.

“Alexandria d'Auvergne, what have you done?” Guy whispered the words.

“Nothing at all m’Lord. Marian and I had a lovely chat. I merely told her a few truths.”

“Oh? Might I speak to you privately please?”

“But of course. I shall be right up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandria d'Auvergne walked back up to Gisborne’s chambers. “Guy? What is wrong?”

He spun around with his eyes narrowed. “What have you done Alexandria?”

“You mean in speaking with Marian?”

“OF COURSE!” He roared.

Alex mirrored his stance, her own eyes narrowed down on him. She tracked his movements like a predator would. “I spoke only the truth to her. She may go or stay but if she betrays you I will slit her throat myself.”

“Foolish woman. “ Gisborne bull rushed Alex, pinning her to the wall with his hand around her throat.

“You shouldn’t have done that Alex.” The words were like a snakes hiss and she was in danger of the venom.

“What is WRONG with you Guy?!”

“Do you have any idea what you have done? ANY?” He stroked her knuckles down her cheek. “Let me fill you in. Marian was to become my wife. What lands, coin, and property she has will be mine. The elevated status would insure that my heirs had everything they ever wished for. And so would I. You would live well my beautiful Alexandria, I promise you.”

“Ah. So it is true. You do wish to keep us both.” She felt sick.

A smile so sly was what Gisborne gave to her. “You are God’s own fool Alexandria d'Auvergne. You really thought I would have married you? You can give me absolutely nothing. Well, except in bed. There you can give me bastards and decent roll in the hay.”

“You are too lovely to pass up.” He kissed the shell of her ear and squeezed at her throat harder. “Those cold winter nights when my frigid wife won’t keep me warm, you will have the pleasure of doing so Alexandria. Because it was truly a pleasure last night, watching you beg like a bitch in heat. Oh and pretty girl you did beg.”

“You bastard!”

“No, no, no my darling. They will be your bastards to care for.”

Her back hard against the wall, Gisborne ran his hand up her thigh, raising the hem of the skirt of her dress with his touch.  He ground against her in a macabre version of their love making. Forcing a kiss on Alex, she bit his lip in return, Gisborne laughed in her face. He started to loosen the laces on his breeches with one hand, the other dug painfully into the wound on Alex’s arm.

She screamed a blood curdling scream. He kept digging his fingers into the wound, making it bleed once again. A swift turn of her head, she bit his hand that was causing the worst of the pain. It just made him grind harder against her.

Fighting back once more, Alex tried to get him off of her, to no avail.

“Fight me Alex, go ahead and fight me. I will take you as I wish and when I wish. You no longer have a say at all.”

Alexandria started to speak, and changed her mind. She boxed Gisborne’s ears with a mighty clap of her hands on either side of his head.

Gisborne howled in pain. It gave her enough time to push him away. He latched on to her quickly and threw her to the floor. He was stronger but Alex was far more flexible. Bending, she was able to land a strike to his sternum with an elbow.

Pulling Alex back he pressed his weight on top of her. Flexible as she was, she drew her knees back and was able to land a kick to Gisborne’s shoulders. They both scrambled to their feet. Alex wiped the blood away from her nose and lip, and smiled a bloody smile. Gisborne launched himself at her once more.

She didn’t bother with a knee to the groin, Alex dropped to the floor and punched him there instead. Rolling, she grabbed her satchel of leather wear. Boots and weapons found her hand and before Gisborne could say another word, she was out the window and running.

Ducking into a field, Alex nickered for her horse. The beast was there within seconds. Gisborne hadn’t had a chance to even rise before she had disappeared. 

The forest loomed around her, but Alex knew where she was without even a thought. Dropping the clothing and jewelry, she changed back into the leather garb of a rider. She wiped the blood off on the dress and spat on the cloth. The amethyst ring was left on the pile of clothing.

The wound from the arrow throbbed painfully, but it was able to be ignored for now. The pain in Alex’s heart was so much worse. Angry at herself, Alex pushed onwards. It would be a ride long to find her men. Yet, once she did, Alex could resume the life that seemed to have been planned for her. She cursed softly, knowing that she made a mistake in trying to circumvent God’s path.

The sun was low in the horizon when Alexandria was ready to rest. She had ridden most of the day and it would be better for both her and her steed to relax some. Wary of others and outlaws, she was crafty in securing a place for the night. There would be no fire, but it wasn’t needed yet. Alex decided she needed only a bit of solitude to recover.

Two hours passed with a fitful sleep. It was better than nothing. She sighed softly, and checked the saddle and bags on her horse and started to continue.

Almost out of nowhere another rider appeared on the trail. Alex was at the ready with her weapons.

“Alex! It’s me! Robin of Locksley!”

“You made a risky move Robin, I was ready to fire arrows at your head.”

The younger man brought his own horse around and stayed next to her.

“What happened to your neck?!”

“Is it bruised?”

Robin nodded.

“Gisborne did that.”

“The bastard! Did you really threaten to slit Marian’s throat Alex?”

“Aye I did. And I will. Do not use her to get to Guy of Gisborne, Robin. If you wish to fight with the man then fight as a man. Although, you may wish to give him a day or two to recover. I did not leave him in the best of spirits.”

“What did you do to him Alex?”

“His testicles met with my fist.”

Robin laughed.

“And still you will slit Marian’s pretty neck for Gisborne?”

“I may hate him in this moment Robin of Locksley, but I will always love him.”

“Even after what he did to you?”

“Yes.”

“Stay Alexandria d'Auvergne, stay and fight with us. You would make a mighty adversary to the Sherriff and Gisborne.”

“I cannot Robin. This is not my fight.”

“This was your home!”

“You speak correctly, was my home. I was foolish to believe I could return.”

“Stop Alexandria. Let us speak for a bit.”

She nodded. They both dismounted.  

They sat beneath a tree and let their horses graze for a bit. Alex stared off into the distance while Robin spoke.

“Did anyone know that you were here besides Gisborne?”

“Yes, I created a firestorm so you could get the prisoners to safety. Guy knew and so did the Sherriff.”

“What happened Alexandria?”

“I don’t wish to speak of it Robin. Truly, it is the past now and not my future.”

“You punched a man in his twig and berries, that is a bit extreme is it not?”

“It worked for me to get away. That’s all that matters.”

“No one has followed you?”

“Besides you? No.”

“Gisborne may be foolish at times, but he is no fool.”

“I’m fairly certain that is the kindest thing you have said of him since we were barely more than children.”

“Gisborne would not have told you his plans. He wanted you to go.  But why?”

“Marian?”

“No. He knows she does not care for him. While before you returned he may have wished it, he truly knew about Marian I believe Alex.”

“Robin, my friend. It matters no more. I am leaving. “

“Alexandria d'Auvergne, stay. I beg of you.”

A kiss was placed on Robin’s cheek. “I cannot. Thank you Robin.”

Mounting her horse, Alex rode off swiftly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Robin of Locksley wasn’t so sure. He knew that something was amiss. While Gisborne was his enemy, this was unlike the man. If Gisborne wished for Alexandria d'Auvergne to have been there, he would have made sure that she stayed.

He started to ride back to the camp. He had an idea what the problem could possibly be and that problem resided in Nottingham.

Robin and the lads were moving through the village, trying to make sense of what happened. They immediately learned of Prince John coming to Nottinghamshire. The Prince was to stay at the castle with Vaisey. That wasn’t anything unusual.

The men all split up, searching for news. Nothing was extremely forthcoming. Vaisey had raised taxes, again. There were prisoners of course. The biggest item of news was still the upcoming nuptials of Gisborne and Marian.

Robin decided it was time to talk to Marian. It was in the dark of night that they met. Robin made sure that they were far away from the Outlaw camp. He did such so as not to raise suspicion of anyone, friend or foe.

“Marian, what happened between you and Alexandria d'Auvergne?”

“She threatened to kill me if I were to betray Gisborne.” Marian was furious.

“How did she look?”

“Like any other woman.”

“She is unlike any woman. Think. Her clothing, demeanor, anything you can think of.”

“She was well dressed, but barefoot. It surprised me. She was extremely calm, but more than that she appeared content. Perhaps even happy? I’m not for certain.”

“What of jewelry?”

“A simple necklace. Oh! There was a large ring on her finger. It was quite beautiful, amethysts I believe.”

“Which finger?”

“It-It-It looked like a betrothal ring.” Marian was surprised once she realized what it was.

“That was the ring that Gisborne gave her just months before her father took Alex to France. They loved each other a great deal. I was a bit younger than them so I thought it was disgusting.” He smirked.

“She had mentioned that she had known both you and Gisborne since childhood.”

“You were young Marian, perhaps too young to remember her. She could go from a Lady to girl quickly. Her mother wanted her to live a life like none other. So, Alex was permitted more freedom than most girls her age. Some would have even considered Alexandria a bit wild. Perhaps too wild at times. Yet, she could immediately become the dutiful daughter when it was expected of her. If you didn’t see the glint in her eyes, you would have thought she was two different people. Alex was intelligent but more than that she was unique. She could best me with a bow and outride anyone. Even the knights. Still can from what I have seen.”

“I only vaguely remember when she left now that you speak of her in that way.  Was Alexandria d'Auvergne truly a knight?”

“Yes. A fine one at that. Only a handful of people ever knew that Alex was actually Alexandria. When King Richard found out, we were worried for her. She didn’t realize I had a glimpse of her. Our King could have slaughtered her on the spot. He didn’t. When he was to punish her, Alex stood as a man would. She was willing to die for King Richard. Her loyalty and the loyalty of her men to him was rewarded.” Robin stroked his chin. “King Richard valued her and he was willing to keep her secret. It was a strange moment.”

“You like her!”

“Of course, as a Lady or a Knight Alex is strong, honest and loyal.”

“It’s more than that…..” Marian’s tone grew cold.

“I like her but you I love sweet Marian. Did a messenger come while you two were speaking?”

“Perhaps? I know someone came in but I believe they went upstairs.”

Robin smacked a fist to his palm. “That’s it. They know she was there.”

“Who?”

“Vaisey and Prince John.”

Marian shook her head. “What does that have to do with anything Robin?”

“You understand that Prince John has some…..” Robin searched for the words. “….particular tastes yes?”

“It is the worst kept secret in all of England, yes.”

“Ride home quickly Marian. I must go.”

It was moments later that Robin walked through the front door of what once was his home, now the home of Guy of Gisborne.

Gisborne was sitting before the fire, drunk, when Robin Hood walked into the room. Gisborne looked over at him and returned his eyes to the fire.

“If you are coming here to kill me then get it over with Hood.”

“I’m not here to kill you Gisborne.”

“Can’t even do me that favor?” He laughed bitterly.

“I thought you might want this back.” Robin placed Alex’s ring on the arm of Gisborne’s chair.

Gisborne took the ring into his hand and nodded. “My thanks.”

“You tried to protect her Gisborne.”

“I did. My only hope is that she understands that in time.”

“You should have warned her.”

“She would have stayed and tried to fight. You know how she is. How she has always been.”

“Listen to me Gisborne and listen well. She has a price on her head now. Prince John will find her. When he does? Who knows how long he will torture her for before he takes her and kills her?  Alexandria d'Auvergne is in grave danger. Your days are limited as it is. You won’t live to see the nuptials with Marian, even if you wished to. Once Vaisey and Prince John know you let her escape, you will be put to death too. So now what is more important to you, money and lands or the woman you have loved for a very long time?”

Gisborne placed his face in his hands. “I hurt her. I hurt the love of my life terribly. I had to keep her away from here. She is safe with her fellow knights. I sent word to the Slayers of Acre to help protect her as well.”

“Why the Slayers?”

“They were the men that fought with her brother. Between the two, she should be safe.”

“Gisborne?” Robin Hood touched the other man’s shoulder. “What happened here between you two?”

“I lied to her. I physically hurt her. She will never return and if it means that she will live for one more day, I would do it all over again.” Gisborne turned to face his enemy. “I’m not a good man. But my Alexandria? I was in her eyes, until today.”

“She still loves you Gisborne.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. She refused to remove the threat she made to Marian. She told me because while she may hate you right now, she will love you always.”

“You saw her?”

“Yes.”

“How was she?” Gisborne felt his heart breaking even further.

“Angry, but otherwise unharmed.”

“I was horrible to her. I was horrible to the one woman that mattered to me. If you could have seen what I did to her Hood, you would kill me yourself. The only reason I haven’t killed myself is to give the Sherriff to have someone to torture before he tries to find her. That will give her a chance to get to her knights.”

“Sorry to have to do this to you Gisborne.”

Before Sir Guy of Gisborne had a chance to speak, Robin of Locksley knocked him unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Gisborne came to, fighting hard. He was heavily bound before a fire.

“Keep it up Gisborne, you will hurt yourself. We have to go get Alex.” Robin of Locksley said mildly. Getting up, he went over to the bound man, cutting him loose.

The furious Guy pushed at Hood’s chest. “You DO NOT know what I did to make her leave. There is no way I can face her!”

Robin shoved back and within an instant, they were brawling. Gisborne gave Hood punch to the gut at the same time Robin’s fist connected with Guy’s jaw.

“You bloody fool! The Sheriff has her!”

With a look of surprise, Gisborne dropped. “No. That can’t be true. No.” He put his face in his hands. All that he had to do to send Alexandria away, just put her in the worse possible situation.

“It is.”

“I have to go.”

“Gisborne, reinforcements are coming.”

“You don’t understand. I sent her to her death, I need to get her out of there now.” The words were a growl.

“My men are watching. They will not let anything horrible happen.”

“HORRIBLE?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

Robin shrugged his shoulders, unsure how to answer.

“Stay or go Locksley, I don’t care. I am going to get her.”

“You will be killed you fool!”

“I would rather die than do nothing.” Guy snarled. “What if it was Marian?”

“We go now.”

Robin brought around his and Gisborne’s horses and weapons. Without hesitation, the two men rode as quickly as they could to Nottingham Castle.

Inside the castle was a different story. In a solitary prison, Alex was cuffed at the ankle and wrist in the middle of a large dungeon. Feet on the flooring and arms extended high about her head, lash marks marred her skin from every angle. There was barely any space on her body that wasn’t covered in marks, save for her beautiful face. She didn’t cry out a single time the lash was applied. She refused to give Prince John or the Sheriff that sort of pleasure.

“You have pleased me greatly Vaisey.” Prince John clapped his hands with glee looking over at Alexandria.  “Was she really a knight?”

“Yes, your Majesty. She was. Knighted by your brother himself.”

“Ooooh! Even better. Have her cleaned up and bring her to my chambers. She looks rather dirty right now, and we cannot have that. Can we?”

Alex saw the two men starting to leave and she lifted her head and smiled like a Lady would. “Oh Sheriff? I hope you do understand something.” Her voice was conversational.

Vaisey turned and looked at Alexandria d'Auvergne. “Oh? What is that?” He said archly.

“I am going to enjoy killing you later.” She smiled once again.

The Sheriff and Prince John began to laugh. Both men shook their heads. “Oh Vaisey! Isn’t she absolutely precious? I am going to have fun with you pretty girl!” The words were coo’ed. “Make her look like a lady before bringing her to me Sheriff. That is all.” The Prince flounced off.

“Get a maid to take care of her and make sure you have your eyes on her at ALL times. I don’t care what it takes. Under NO circumstance are you to defile her before the Prince does.” Vaisey growled at the guards before for putting on a face to join the Prince with.

When the maids were brought in to clean and dress Alex in one of the lesser chambers above, the guards signaled to have her removed from the cuffs. Expecting her to fall from the wounds, the guards were fools. She stood proud, with smirk on her lips and head held high. The guards were to hurry here upstairs and she wouldn’t allow it.

“Careful boys. Remember what your Sheriff said.” Unconcerned about being naked or lashed, she strolled casually. Any other woman would be ashamed of being walked naked through the castle. It seemed not to bother Alex at all.

When she entered the room, all four of the guards stood, baring the door. Alex rolled her eyes at them. The two servants looked horrified at what had been done. They were afraid to advance closer to her.

“Tis fine ladies. You will not hurt me, no need to worry.”

Gently, they helped her step into the hot bath that they had prepared for her.  Alex wanted to wince when the hot water hit her flesh but she steeled her mind through it. Sinking low into the bath, it actually helped to take the sting out of the welts. Thankfully, the men that had whipped her had been careful to let her skin welt but not cut. Prince John had demanded such care be taken with her. He desired to do that himself.

Head to toe Alex was washed and groomed. Great care was taken in applying oils to her welted body. The young servants took the time to pluck her brows, apply a little color her cheeks. When they started on Alexandria’s hair, she finally spoke.

“Nothing too fancy ladies. Practical is always better.”

The layering of garments annoyed Alex. She frowned slightly. “How do women move in these things?”

One of the girls spoke softly. “I think that is the point Miss. They don’t.”

It made Alex laugh softly, startling both the girls. “Quite correct I am sure pretty lass. If you could both do me a small favor?”

“Of course Miss, if we are able to.”

“When the door opens, move out of the way a bit.”

The serving girls looked puzzled and said no more.

Alex held out her wrists to be bound again to the guards. She seemed nonplussed by the night’s events.  Her wrists were bound in a delicate lace that would hopefully please Prince John, as she was his gift for the evening. The door opened and she was walked out by the guards.

A swift kick sent two guards sprawling into each other and then the floor. The one directly in front of her was lashed around the neck with her bound wrists. She used the momentum to send the guard at her left sprawling as well. One guard unconscious, the other three were dispatched by their own blades.

“Tsk tsk. Vaisey you take in so much in taxes but spend so little training your men. Fool.”

In just a moment in time, Alex was free, armed and into the shadows. She tried to remember the lay out of the castle as best as she could. Alas, she had spent far too much time unable to see much. She did have one thing going, scent. She could smell the evening meal being prepared. The kitchens always had a way to the outdoors, even if it was just a garbage chute, but more than likely for food to be brought in they would have ground access as well.

There was the sharp sound of clanging bells. Alex cursed beneath her breath in the most unladylike of ways. The guards were being alerted to her escape most likely. She found a spot of open air and looked to see how far up she still was. Too far to jump safely, she realized. The trampling sound of many feet made her hide at once.

Guards passed her swiftly and she went unnoticed in a shadowed corner. Taking off in the direction from which the guards came, she hurried down the stairwells that were for servants use. When she heard the sound of feet once again, Alex started down yet another corridor. She didn’t see the hand that grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a room. Driving an elbow back into the person’s sternum and without hesitation the stolen sword was at the man’s throat.

“Robin! What are you doing here?”

“Trying to find you.” He coughed.

“Well since I am trying to escape this horrid place, hopefully you know your way around better than I.”

“He doesn’t. But I do.” Guy of Gisborne spoke softly.

Alexandria glared and nodded. “Then let us go. You and I will talk later Gisborne.”

To Gisborne that almost sounded like a threat, but he knew he deserved such treatment.

With Sir Guy knowing his way around as well as most anyone, their escape proved easier.

They had no way to go out the front gate without being caught, but Gisborne had another way out. Once they were outside the castle walls, the three were able to make it to relative safety in the forest.

Robin, happy now that they were out, spoke cheerfully to Alex. “You do look quite lovely Alexandria d'Auvergne! Is this going to be a new look for you?”

Alex glowered at Locksley. “How safe are we here?”

“Well, there are the Outlaws that live here.” He smiled back cheerfully as his men started to show themselves.

“Good.” Turing swiftly. She took the butt of the sword and knocked Gisborne in the gut with it. He doubled over at the unexpected hit. With a harder hit, she punched him square in the jaw.  

Little John quickly grabbed Alex’s arms and held her back. She glared at the look on Gisborne’s face. “You deserved that Gisborne. Trying to make me hate you and run away?! You bloody idiot!”

The looks of surprise on all of their faces made Alex laugh. “For the love of God. I have known him since he was six and I four. I knew from the instant he started he was trying to get me to leave. I played the game with Gisborne. He pulled his punches. If he wanted me to stay, he would have forced it. And you Robin of Locksley! Standing up for Guy was a first in a very long time I am sure, but you honestly think I would run? Bah! Idiots you both!”

D’jaq was the first to laugh and she elbowed Little John with a friendly prod. “Her? Her I like.”

A smirk curved Alex’s mouth upwards. “Can we see about getting me some different clothing please? There is no way I can fight in this garb.”

Standing up abruptly, Gisborne grabbed Alex by the shoulders. “You aren’t going to fight.”

“I promised the Sheriff that I would kill him. I will make good on my promise. Why are we always arguing over this Gisborne? I am a grown woman. I am not your mother, sister, nor wife.”

Gisborne nodded. There wasn’t anything else to say.

Robin’s men found clothing that would fit Alex well enough. 

To protect their delicate sensibilities, she went to another place to change. Stripping off the offending dress and all of its layers, she heard a gasp.

“What did they do to you?” Gisborne sounded mournful.

“T’was nothing Guy. They had me switched like a naughty child. The Prince was saving the worse for later. I declined that offer, obviously.”

“Alexandria, I have done nothing but bring you pain and suffering. I’m sorry isn’t enough. Please, permit me to do this for you. Allow me to be your knight.”

“No. This is my fight, not yours Guy. I have to do this myself. I would be honored to have you by my side but you will not face this without me.”

“It is my fight as well, Alexandria d'Auvergne. I asked you to marry me. You are the one person in the world that I love that loves me in return. I will stay by your side.”

“Come. Let’s see what sort of plan we can put together.”

Gisborne offered his hand to her. When she took it, the small gesture healed his heart.

They were all seated around a small fire when Alex felt it. There was a rumble in the air. It was less of a sound and more of a feeling. The air seemed to vibrate with life.

There was a shrill whistle, which Alex responded to with a similar call without thinking. From behind Locksley and Gisborne a large hand clamped down on their shoulders. Marc d'Auvergne pulled both men up and into a gregarious embrace.

Alex stood and started with laughter at the sight of the three. The shocked looks of the pair when Marc spoke in rapid fire French made Alex laugh even harder.

“Gisborne, Robin – you remember my brother Marc?”

Marc d'Auvergne was a large man. He stood well over a head taller than his younger sister and was at least the weight of the combined Gisborne and Locksley. Alex had no fear of her brother and smacked the back of his head lightly with her hand, scolding him.

“Marc do not frighten my friends.” She shook her head with a smile.

“Thanks to Gisborne’s sending a message to the Slayers of Acre, the reinforcements had arrived. My sister.” He picked her up and swung her around with a laugh.

The four of them spoke of the plans and for the spoils of victory. Some coin would have to go to the royal brothers, King Richard and Prince John. The rest would be divided among the people it was stolen from and to keep Nottinghamshire running properly.

“Marc, Robin, I expect you two to replace the Sherriff and his people. We can go from there.” Alex didn’t notice the expression of pain written over Gisborne’s features.

“Marc, if you would introduce Robin to the men please? I wish to speak to Gisborne alone.”

“Of course, your men are arriving shortly as well. You shall not face these bastards alone. “

“Remember, you may not do anything to Prince John. That would be an act of treason.”

Offering her hand to Gisborne, they walked away from the large number of men that were appearing. Alex wound her way deeper into the forest. Hiking up, they arrived at the rock they had once spent so much time on.

“Sit, please.” She asked softly.

Gisborne did as asked. With his boots on the rock and knees up, he looked to Alex. Never before had he been so unsure of what was going to happen. Alex wasn’t one to walk away from people.

Standing there for a moment she regarded the man that was Gisborne. Dropping down, Alexandria did what neither she nor Gisborne expected. She sat down between his knees and leaned back to his chest. Again, there was silence. Gisborne took a chance. Carefully he wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and propped his chin on her shoulder.

“Alex…..”

“Please Guy, not yet. I need this right now.”

Nothing more was said. Alex was leaning back against him. They both had their eyes closed while the tension bled away slowly. Alexandria was the first to speak.

“We may die taking the Sheriff down, Guy.”

“I know.”

“There was a reason to let Marc and Robin take over Nottingham Guy.”

“I’m sure.”

“I was hoping you would return to France with me. The estate of my father’s apparently is mine, since it was from the maternal line. I was hoping you would return with me as my husband. I understand if you would rather stay here.”

“You still wish to be my wife?”

“Yes. I do. We will have to work out some of the details. We cannot keep hiding things from each other. And I hope you don’t expect me to actually behave as a proper wife does. It is not in me Guy. I doubt it ever was.”

“It doesn’t matter Alexandria. All that matters to me is you at myside.”

“And in your bed?” She grinned at her betrothed.

“I am but a man my bride to be, I cannot help what nature dictates.”

She laughed, shaking her head. Gisborne stayed seated for a moment before moving on to one knee. The ring that Robin had found was slid back on Alex’s finger.”

“We have made plans for love now my Alex. Now we make plans for war.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

The plans were several days in the making. Robin, his men, Gisborne and Alexandria would sneak into the castle. They would be accompanied by several of Alex’s men. There they would put a stop to happenings inside as well as try and get the Prince out. None of them had any love for Prince John, but it was a necessity to not kill the deranged man.

At nightfall there was over 200 knights from around the country gathered in wait, still in the forest. A small number went in to help evacuate the servants and peasants from the grounds and village. They couldn’t get everyone, but once the fighting started more could stay or leave at their own desire.

Gisborne had drawn out a map of the castle. All of them committed it to memory as best as they could. Robin and his team were to capture the Sheriff. Alex and Gisborne were to get Prince John out of the castle with a warning.

“Alex, the best way to get into the Prince’s quarters may be by having you dressed as a serving wench.”

Her eyebrow shot up. “I’m not sure if that is an excellent plan or you are just wanting to see me dressed up as a serving wench.”

“You won’t know until you do it.”

“Scoundrel!”

“But of course my bride.”

“Actually, I have a better idea. I believe he does have a wench keeping him company. There are too few guards around. Give me a hoist?”

“What are you doing Alex?”

“Trust me Guy.”

He took her bow and arrows then gave her a boost. Alex swung upwards and balanced on the wooden beams. Walking carefully, she trotted into a run across the beams. Two guards that was it. None were lurking in the corridors or in the shadows. Flashing a grin, Alex did hung from the cross beam. Within a blink of an eye, the guards were out cold.

Dropping the floor once more, she beckoned for Gisborne with a grin.

“Did you kill them?”

“No, I dosed them with a potion from D’jaq. They will sleep ‘til mid morn tomorrow.”

“Woman. You shall be the death of me with antics as such.”

“Careful Guy, I may dose you and take advantage of you in the night.”

“The only problem I see with this is that I would not know the pleasures that had been taken from me.”

“Let’s get these two out of the way.” 

They both dragged a guard to an empty room and tied the two of them well. Short of a knife being used to cut the rope, they would not be escaping.

“Do you wish for me to stand watch or follow you?”

“Count to 45 and then enter quietly. I should only need you as an escort to get him out of the castle and out of the bloody way.” She took her weapons back from Guy.

Alex cracked the door slightly and looked around. The Prince was doing something distasteful with one of the castle wenches. No one else appeared to be in the room.

“Guy, I love you. I live for you and I will die for you if need be. Never forget that, ever. Never forget that there was someone that loved you unconditionally” Then she was gone. Alex was afraid to hear his response.

Prince John was torturing the young wench. Alex was nearly certain the girl wasn’t even of the age to marry yet. Bow at the ready, she stepped into the main of the room.

“Why do you not pick on someone your own size?” When she heard the man screech in anger at the intrusion, it took everything Alex had not to laugh in his face. “Forget me so soon?”

She shot an arrow at the rope that held the girl. It was similar to the way the Prince had Alex hung in the dungeon room. The shot severed the rope and the girl dropped.

“Leave us girl and have someone take care of your wounds. Speak nothing of this.”

The girl gathered her clothing and left as fast as she could. A shake of the head at the damage that the Prince had done raised both bile and anger in Alex.

“Pull on your trousers Prince John. It is time for us to talk.”

“I will have you killed!”

“Of course, I have heard that already. You need to listen and listen well. Right now there are 200 knights, all battle scarred from serving the rightful King of England, King Richard. They do not take kindly to how you have tried to usurp the crown.”

Gisborne was now standing behind the Prince. Unnoticed, except by Alexandria.

“Please, have a seat Prince, so that we may speak.”

When the man pouted as a child, she shook her head.

“I ask of you to sign a parchment giving your word that Nottinghamshire and Derbyshire be given to others.”

“I shall not!”

“Very well, I shall leave you to perish like the others.”

Alex turned as if she were to leave.

“STOP!”

“Yes?”

“I shall do it.” The Prince glowered at Alex.

A sharp nod of her head and Gisborne placed a quill, ink and parchment before the Prince. A candle was added as well, to give the official seal from the ring on the Prince’s finger.

“I will say this Prince John. If you go back on your official word or try to harm any leadership in the area, your body will be as your word – broken.” Alex placed her hands flat on the table. The smile she wore never touched her eyes. “Listen carefully Prince. Your men have been infiltrated to the highest of levels. If you break your word in any way, we shall know.”

“I shall see you hanged wench.” The Prince whined.

“Tsk, tsk. That does include me. My men have long memories.”

“Your men are weak. Taking orders from a mere woman.”

Gisborne grabbed the Prince by the back of his neck, lifting him from the chair before throwing the Prince back down.

Once the parchment was signed, Alex looked over it. She gave the parchment to Gisborne to look as well. When he nodded, she looked to the Prince again.

“Your seals now.”  Once the wax seals were added, Alex graced the royal with another of her smiles.  

“Now Prince, shall we go? Your carriage awaits already and so do your escorts.”

Clothing of a servant was dropped upon the table before the Prince.

“I shall not wear that!” Once more he whined.

“Then stay and die. One word out of you and we shall drop you from the nearest high window to the ground below.”

Without another word, Alex walked away. Gisborne would get the Prince out. She was hunting Vaisey now.

Most of the castle was silent. With the fall of night, many of the inhabitants had taken to their chambers or to their duties. Alexandria moved quickly and silently.  There was no hesitation in her steps. She had one purpose now and that was to fulfil the promise she made to the Sheriff of Nottingham. He would die by her hand or she would die trying.

Once Prince John was out of harm’s way, the other knights would begin their attack.

Finding the door that she needed, there were four guards waiting outside. Biding her time, Alex backed away. There was time.

The time passed slowly. There was silence throughout the corridors. Luckily, Alex had the patience to draw blood from a stone if need be and the stubbornness to try it as well. If this was to be her final act, then so be it.  

Finally, one of the stewards was spotted. One day this boy would be trained as a knight, but now he was being trained to obey. A finger to her lips, shushed the child. Drawing the boy into the darkness, Alex took his serving smock and tray, before sending the boy out of the castle. Carefully, she entered the vaulted room with the guards none the wiser.

“Put it on the table.” Vaisey snapped.

“Yes m’Lord.” Alex gave her voice just a trace of a rasp.

Setting the wine service down, she filled the cup. Extending it to the waiting Vaisey, there was a catch of his wrist and she twisted. Alex flipped the mulled wine into the eyes of the Sheriff. 

“GUAR-“

Before he could call for his guards, the single word was cut off by a sharp punch to the Sheriff’s throat.  Vaisey grabbed at his throat and tried to gasp. Behind him now, Alex stood. Her arm was locked around the Sheriff’s throat. Pushing his head forward while pulling her arm back, Alex slowly pressed a blade into the man’s body. There was none of the taunting or terrorizing, she promised to kill him and so she did.  The blade pulled free she severed his throat in the second pass.

“I always keep my promise, Sheriff.”

Letting him slide to the floor, she didn’t look back. Walking out the way she came in, past the guards, Alex didn’t even begin to run until she was well past those loyal guards who were none the wiser of her actions.

She had just made it to the castle square when the world exploded around her. The knights had assembled and were on the attack. A rain of fire followed from the guards of the castle. Their lighted arrows did little to the better trained knights. The clashing of armor and swords filled the night as well as the cries of dying men.

The remaining peasants were snuck out by Alex and her men. The nobility of the area were indeed captured and placed safely within the castle walls. By the light of morning, the fighting was finished.

The knights and their leaders were burnt, bruised, weary, and more from the fighting. The Sheriff’s men were either dead or captured. Most had fled when the fighting started, they were not loyal but merely paid men. The nobility of the area had been captured as well, at least the men. Women and children were never touched. It was something Alex had been adamant about.

Gathered on the stone steps, Alex stood with her friends and family. Facing the people of Nottingham, her chin raised.

“People of Nottingham and beyond. Those that know my voice, know me. I am Alexandria d'Auvergne. The Sheriff of Nottingham has been defeated.” She paused with the cheering of the people. Holding a hand up, she silently asked for quiet. “Tyranny will not be allowed here again. Under the capable hands of Robin of Locksley, known to many of you as Robin Hood, and his men. Peace shall fall upon all roads in and out of Derbyshire and Nottinghamshire.”

Once again the cheering began. Alex stepped back, letting the people rejoice.

“Robin and his people, along with my brother Marc d'Auvergne, will restore the wealth and proper taxes to all of the land. I swear to you, home of my heart. You are safe. We have a signed document by Prince John leaving the power in Nottingham TO Nottingham. Peace my friends and countrymen, peace.”

Stepping back, the parchments signed by Prince John were given to Marc and Robin. It was a time to celebrate.

Alexandria d'Auvergne said goodbye to her men that wished to stay in Nottingham. They were paid well for their services. While many of the commoners called for Gisborne’s head, Alex would not allow for it to happen.  So with the men that wished to travel to France, Alexandria and Guy set off together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
